Everyday Miracles
by Leon Woon
Summary: 2 years have passed, and now Kyon and Haruhi have learned through the years to trust and tolerate one another. But would it call for a relationship far more grater than just friends? Set during/after The Disappearance Of Suzumiya Haruhi. KyonxHaruhi


**A/N:** This is my first fanfic on the Suzumiya Haruhi series. Although that being said, it's not my first fanfic at all. I'm the author of a Ben10 romance fanfic that has received great reviews, so I'm quite experienced =)

Still, I hope to get some reviews from you guys as I need feedback. Thanks ^^

Oh, and by the way, this storyline is set during The Disappearance of Suzumiya Haruhi.

**Chapter 1: Thoughts**

Kyon hated being late. Especially so when it meant he had to the Entire SOS Brigade to lunch. He was at least thankful that he had a relatively large allowance. He walked away from the subway station onto the usual meeting spot by the town square.

"Late! Penalty!" he heard a familiar voice roar at him when he approached it. He sighed as he looked up to see a long-haired girl with an annoyed look on her beautiful face, crossing her arms. "Sorry, Haruhi," Kyon apologized to the SOS Brigade's chairwoman, and his reluctant leader, Haruhi Suzumiya.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Punishment!" she bit back, still looking annoyed. "I know, I know," Kyon sighed, then looking around. "Where're the rest?" he asked when the other 3 members were not in sight. Haruhi looked away for a moment, her cheeks glowing in such a faint shade of pink. Those made Kyon raise his eyebrows curiously.

"It's only the two of us today. The rest are busy with their own things today. How unfaithful to the Brigade…" Haruhi scowled. Her face was still blushing slightly. It was mid-winter. The cold air must be making her blush. Wait…or could it be she was she blushing because she realized it was only the 2 of them on this trip?

Kyon laughed in his own mind. So the high and mighty Suzumiya Haruhi was shy of being alone with Kyon? He decided to leave that fact alone for awhile or Haruhi might get annoyed by it. "So what're we doing today, chief?" he asked.

She shook her head in a way that looked like she was clearing her head. "W-We're supposed to check out an old mansion today," Haruhi stuttered. "The locals say it's supposed to be haunted by the spirit of an old lady that once lived there or something." Cliché much?

Kyon just shrugged and nodded. Strange enough, even though Haruhi constantly searches for the weird, mysterious, and downright silly, today's case was rather…normal. Many kids their age liked to visit haunted houses for the thrill of it. So today, they were being relatively normal.

"But since you're late, you have to buy me lunch!" Haruhi sang cheerfully, so much like her old self again. Kyon knew that was coming, but he couldn't resist a comeback. "Fine. It's a date, then," he said, waiting for Haruhi's retort. It never came.

She just blushed deeper and said "Fine then. Call it what you will." Kyon froze for a moment. Was Haruhi accepting this as a date? "Hurry up, I don't wanna be late," Haruhi said, snapping Kyon out of his wayward thoughts.

Haruhi dragged Kyon through several restaurants, not content with any of them. "Aren't there any restaurants here that serve a good Hokkaido Soba?" she fumed. Kyon sighed again. Why does it have to be Hokkaido Soba?

Then he remembered something. His family once dined in a restaurant nearby that served Hokkaido Soba. He distinctively remembered it because his sister accidentally spilled her whole cup of green tea on him that night.

"I know a place that has your soba, Haruhi," Kyon said. Instead of turning around to yell at him in her usual fashion of "Well why didn't you say so earlier?!" or something like that, she just turned around to look at him with a curious face. "Really? Where is it?" she asked softly.

"Only 2 streets from here. It isn't far. C'mon, I'll lead you there," he said, grasping her hand tighter and beckoning her to follow him. She blushed again but uttered nothing as Kyon leaded her on.

*

Haruhi's heart jumped when she saw the café. "Kyon, you're not serious, are you?" she asked, slightly taken aback by this. It was a café that was generally catered to couples. "When I agreed it was a date, I was only being sarcastic about-"

"-My family once ate here. I'm not bringing you here for _that _reason," Kyon said, frowning slightly at her. She turned away and went inside the café, not eager to show her still-red face to Kyon. "_Irashaimase_! Table for 2?" the nearest waitress asked Haruhi as Kyon tailed her. "Yes, table for 2 near the window, please?" Kyon asked. The waitress smiled at him. "Of course. This way please," the waitress said, walking them to their table. Haruhi was curious. Why near the window?

Her deep brown eyes widened when she knew why. One of the café's walls was a huge window that showed the snow-covered Sakura trees and the city's river. She retained that expression until they sat down. "I remembered you telling me last time that you liked looking at the Sakura trees here." Kyon said with a faint blush of his own, looking out the window.

Then Haruhi realized something. "You _are_ treating this as a date, aren't you?" she hissed. Kyon looked at her with a disapproving look. "If I'm paying, it's sorta considered as one, right?" he asked softly, being careful as to not agitate her. Haruhi hmph-ed and leaned back to look out the window. Despite it all, it was a magnificent view. She honestly did enjoy looking at them, and only mentioned it to Kyon as a way to continue a conversation they had some time back.

"Are you ready to order?" the waitress asked when she approached to table, snapping Haruhi out of her daydream. "2 Hokkaido Sobas and 2 green teas. Do you want anything else, Haruhi?" Kyon asked, looking at her. She shook her head. "Ok, we'll bring in your order shortly," the waitress smiled again. Both Kyon and Haruhi smiled back at her. Haruhi pushed back a few strands of her hair behind her ear, then rearranging the whole bunch.

Kyon had to admit. He liked Haruhi with longer hair. She looked dazzling whenever she turned around, her long, silky dark hair cascading. She also tied it in ponytails more often. Kyon could help but smile at his images of Haruhi. Even though Mikuru was adorable and cute by extreme standards, Haruhi was by far extremely beautiful if compared to her. It was a waste that Haruhi rarely smiled sweetly at him.

"What?" she said when she noticed Kyon was staring at her with a subtle smile on his face. Kyon realized this and shook his head, both him and Haruhi blushing. Haruhi then removed her thick white jacket, placing it on her side of the long-chair. Kyon mimicked the same, taking out his overcoat.

Kyon was surprised. Haruhi only wore a turtleneck sleeveless sweater besides her earlier jacket. He could see the pink lining of her bra. He looked away with a pink face, trying his best not to peek.

But she knew. She noticed the way his eyebrows arched for a fraction of a second when he looked at her. She smirked. Kyon _is_ after all, a healthy young man. It would be strange if he wasn't attracted to her in the way so many other boys were.

But he never made any moves on her before. Kyon always respected the relationship he shared with her, never flirting with her. Haruhi guessed that was what she liked about him. He treated her differently. Through the past 2 years they knew each other, Kyon always respected her, the same way she really respects him, deep down inside.

Kyon was different. He meant much more to her than anyone else did. It was ironic that she still didn't know his real name. There were times she wanted to ask, no, _demand_ it, if he refused to answer. But she didn't. She enjoyed calling him Kyon. It was unique. It was special.

"Haruhi? Your lunch is here," she heard Kyon's voice ring in her head. She looked up to see her Hokkaido Soba right in front of her. Kyon was already eating his. She snapped her chopsticks and ate.

She smiled. It tasted like the ones her mother made. Now that both her parents were working overseas, Haruhi couldn't taste her mother's cooking anymore. She missed it. She missed them.

Kyon noticed her smile. _Now why couldn't she smile like that more often? _he thought to himself. She looked so much more beautiful that way. It made his duty of always pleasing her seem not so much like a burden. I made him feel it was worth it, to see her smile. He used to feel so annoyed of being around her, but after spending a couple of years with her, he felt…contented, to be with her.

*

After finishing their meal, Both Kyon and Haruhi left the café and walked towards the more mountainous areas of the town. "The house is about a few more hundred meters ahead," Haruhi said, looking at a small map.

They were both used to walking up and downhill everyday form school, so this journey way relatively easy.

After awhile, they reached a rather large terrace house that was secluded from the rest within the area. It looked quite worn down, but not shabby or broken-down like those other stereotypical haunted houses.

"Not bad, for a haunted house," Kyon heard Haruhi comment. "I agree," he remarked. Haruhi unzipped her jacket to reach for her inner pockets. "Here, 2 flashlights. I expect it to be dark in there with all the curtains down," she said, handing Kyon a small flashlight. It was just like hers. _At least she's not belittling me…_he thought.

"Shall we?" she said, tugging his hand. The front gate was unlocked, and the front door wasn't too. The lawns were untrimmed and rugged, the paint job peeling off the walls. "It's been abandoned for at least 3 years," Kyon said. "How do you know?" Haruhi asked, peering into the open front door.

"Judging from the grass' length. They're about that length when left unkempt. And the fact that we just stepped on a front porch that had 3 years worth dust on it. Our footprints are the only ones to mark it," Kyon said. Haruhi looked down to see the dust-covered cement floor behind them. True to Kyon's words, their footsteps were the only ones marked on it.

"Amazing, Kyon! How do you know all of this stuff?" she asked, truly surprised by Kyon's observations. Kyon blushed a little at Haruhi's compliments. "Well, my aunt works as a botanist. She taught me how to see how long it takes for regular grass to reach certain lengths. And my uncle's a detective," Kyon said.

"Wow. So that's how you realized that whole Remote Island scheme that Itsuki came up with was a ruse since the beginning. I'm glad you're here with me, Kyon," Haruhi said, cheerfully pulling Kyon and herself slowly into the house.

Kyon's heart skipped a beat at Haruhi's last comment. _I'm glad you're here with me, Kyon. _He'll never forget those words. "I'm glad to be always with you, Haruhi," he muttered. "What's that?" she asked, looking at him. Apparently she didn't hear him.

"N-Nothing. I propose we stick together, since we don't know this area well," Kyon suggested. Haruhi nodded. Barely any light came into the house as every window was draped with curtains. Both of them flicked their flashlights on and proceeded carefully into the house. "Haruhi, stay close," Kyon said, holding Haruhi by the shoulder. "W-Why?" she asked, embarrassed form the close intimacy between them.

"For all you know, this could be some gangster hideout or something," Kyon said, keeping a firm grip on her. "B-But isn't the front porch all dusty with only our footprints?" Haruhi reasoned. She dreaded the possible reality of Kyon's suspicions.

"There's always the back door," he said, his expression dark and serious. Haruhi fell silent. Was Kyon being protective of her?

"O-Okay…" Haruhi muttered, one of her hands gripping Kyon's overcoat tightly. She felt safe with him. She always did.

They checked the ground floor, and found nothing. This house had 2 floors, so it wasn't going to be a long search for the supposed 'ghost'. "Say, Haruhi?" Kyon asked as the carefully walked up the stairs.

"Hmm?" Haruhi replied. "What do we do when we find this ghost?" Kyon asked. She looked thoughtful. Then she spoke. "Invite it into the SOS Brigade?" she suggested with a wry smile. Kyon laughed softly, not being any louder than regular talking's volume.

"Good one. At least it'll not be lonely that way," Kyon said, thinking a ghost wasn't so far-fetched if compared to, a time traveler, an esper or an alien-based human interface.

"True. It'll have us for company," Haruhi continued as the reached the 2nd floor. It was completely dark, save for the few streaks of light from the curtains. They searched room-by-room cautiously, Kyon picking up an old worn-out umbrella and holding on to it, just in case.

"My hero. Using his trusty umbrella to fend off the vile claws of evil," Haruhi giggled. Kyon laughed along with her as they approached the last room, the master bedroom.

"Ready?" Kyon and Haruhi both asked at the same time. They both chuckled again and slowly opened the close door. "Hello~ any ghosts around here?" Haruhi asked cheekily, Kyon chuckling again. Then what they heard startled them to wit's end.

They heard the cries, almost wailings, of a young boy. Haruhi went deep scarlet in the face as Kyon instinctively wrapped his arms around her to protect her. Then he brandished the old umbrella's tip forward as Haruhi pointed the torch lights to the source of the cries. Near the bed, they saw a small boy sobbing and wrapping himself, cowering and sobbing.

"W-Who's there?" Kyon said. "P-Please…I'm lost," the boy sobbed. Haruhi moved a little, beckoning Kyon to let her go. He nodded as he opened his grip, letting Haruhi move over to the boy.

"There-there, _Onee-chan _and _Onii-chan _are here. Where're you from?" Haruhi asked softly, stroking the boy's hair. "I-I went in here with my friends, and they left without me," they boy said, sobbing harder.

"It's not a really big place. The front door's pretty easy to find," Kyon shrugged. "I-I tried finding. Me and my friends went in through the front door and we split up," the boy continued, still not showing his face as he continued to cry.

"It's okay now, kiddo. We're getting you outta here, okay?" Haruhi said, smiling. Then Kyon realized something. "Haruhi, can you come here for a second? It's important," he said.

Haruhi moved towards Kyon. "What's up?" she asked. "He's lying. How could he and his friends have come through the front door? Only our footprints are there," Kyon whispered silently into her ear. "He could've come through the back door and thought it was the front," Haruhi whispered in return.

"That's the thing. We searched the whole house, didn't we, Haruhi? There _was _no back door," Kyon replied in another whisper.

Haruhi flashed the flashlight at the boy, and froze in her steps. "K-Kyon…" she stuttered. "What's wrong?" Kyon asked, looking at her. She looked extremely horrified, her lips trembling. He turned to look at the boy. "He has no shadow!" Haruhi gasped.

Kyon realized it and was horror-struck. Haruhi was shining the light directly at the boy, and he was casting no shadow whatsoever.

Then instead of crying, the boy started laughing. He laughed softly, slowly, in such a manner that sent chills down their spines. Then he laughed maniacally, revealing his face to them. It was pale, almost hollow. Dark circles surrounded his black eyes.

"Run!!" Kyon said, grabbing Haruhi with one arm and pushing her out the door as they both sprinted out towards the stairway, Kyon slamming the bedroom door shut. "Don't look back! Run, Haruhi! Run!!" Kyon said, running behind her. Just as they reached the stairwell, they heard the maniacal screams of the boy as the bedroom door flew back, as if blasted away. It missed Kyon's head by a clear inch.

Haruhi tripped when the door slammed into the wall, sending her tumbling down the last few steps. She flashed her flashlight at the stairwell to see Kyon jumping the last few steps off, landing next to her. "C'mon! Get up!" Kyon said, hoisting her up with his one hand, his other still wielding the umbrella.

Then they heard the boy's screams again. Haruhi pointed the light to the source, and saw they boy lunging at her, his distorted face glaring right at her. She was looking at death straight in the face. "Kyon!!" she screamed, covering her face. "Don't you dare touch my Haruhi!" Kyon roared, slamming the umbrella into the boy's face, sending him flying backwards into the living room's cupboard, shattering it.

Kyon discarded the umbrella handle-the only thing left from the umbrella- and wrapped his arms around Haruhi, shielding her as they ran out of the house. Kyon kicked the front gate opened, almost removing it in the process as they sprinted out.

"Don't stop, Haruhi! Keep running!" Kyon said, both of them running and running until they reached the bottom of the hill, where there was a night market going on. They stopped near its edge, catching their breaths.

Both were breathing hard, clutching each other as they gasped for air. Kyon still had his arms around her. "I think we're safe…" Kyon said, almost falling to the ground. Haruhi didn't reply. Instead, she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I thought I was going to _die_, Kyon." He heard her sob. "If it wasn't for you…"Kyon was still shaken from the sudden hug. He responded by hugging her in return, realizing the fact that he almost lost Haruhi.

"I'll _never_ let anything bad happen to you, Haruhi. Never. You mean too much to me," he said, looking at her. Tears were streaking down her face. It was the first time Kyon ever saw her crying. Ever.

She looked so pitiful, so vulnerable, and yet, so adorable. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, then stroking her hair. "Do I really?" she asked, still frowning. Her arms were still wrapped around his waist.

"Always," he whispered, both of his hands holding her cheeks. He edged forward, their faces nearing dangerously close to each other's.

Haruhi didn't resist. Instead, she leaned forward. She had a dream once, a long time ago, that Kyon had kissed her. Now it was about to be a reality.

She always wanted this. She always wanted him. And he always wanted her.

"Haruhi…" Kyon whispered before their lips met in a gentle, soft kiss. Haruhi moved her arms to wrap them around Kyon's neck.

Kyon deepened the soft kiss, prolonging it. Haruhi responded by latching herself onto him fully. All her desires were finally fulfilled. All her longings for him. Her longings for her savior. Her hero. Her anchor to the real world.

Kyon couldn't care about anything else. He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go. He realized now, he was deeply in love with Haruhi Suzumiya.

After a few more seconds, they broke the kiss, panting for air. "Kyon…what does this all mean?" she asked, her deep brown striking eyes staring into Kyon's own lighter brown ones. "It means you can count on me, Haruhi. I'll never leave you," he said, kissing her cheeks.

"I…I don't want to be alone tonight, Kyon," she said, frowning at him. Those made Kyon raise his eyebrows. _Third base already? _"I'm still afraid…" she admitted, burying her face into his shoulders.

Kyon understood. And he knew better. Haruhi might have created the ghost-boy in her subconscious mind without her even wanting it. I could appear again and attack her, and Kyon would not allow that. "Tell you what? You can sleep over at my place. My sister's bed is big enough for 2 people," Kyon smiled.

"Thank you, Kyon…" Haruhi said, kissing him on the lips again. "Anything for you, princess," he said, hugging her again. She blushed at his words.

"I…I love you, Kyon," she muttered, looking away. Kyon raised his eyebrows again. "And do you think I love you too?" he asked.

Haruhi looked at him meaningfully, not quite sure how to answer him. "Well…" she began.

"With all my heart. I love you with all my heart, and all my being," Kyon replied, kissing her. "Kyon…" she muttered through their kiss.

The crowd was oblivious to them, and they were oblivious to the crowd all the same. They wouldn't care anyway if they stared anyway.

When they broke the kiss, Kyon held onto Haruhi's hand, walking to Kyon's house. His parents were out for the weekend, so it'll just be Kyon, Haruhi and his little sister.

They both didn't mind. They had each other. And that's all that mattered.


End file.
